Often times in assemblies where two parts are mounted adjacent to each other, adjustment of one part relative to the other is required. In some of these situations, access to one or more of the parts may be limited as one or more of the faces of the parts may be blocked, making adjustment difficult or impossible. The number and size of tools necessary for making an adjustment can also add constraints and difficulty. In such situations, therefore, it can be preferable to provide a system and method of adjustment that does not require access to multiple areas, and even more preferable, to provide a system and method of adjustment that only requires access to one location.
In one example, toe angle adjustments are often necessary during the installation and maintenance of alignment in rear wheel suspension systems of motor vehicles. The current designs or mechanism for such alignment requires access to two sides of the joint, i.e., where the suspension meets the vehicle frame, to facilitate adjusting and tightening. However, such access is cumbersome and time consuming.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an adjustment method that can allow for assembly, adjustment, and tightening to be made from one side of the joint. It is also preferable to provide an adjustment method whereby the effect of the adjustment is readily visible or can be coupled to an electronic readout, which shows the toe angle of the wheel being adjusted.
In some instances, it can be further desirable to provide an adjustment method that can be tightened quickly and securely with a single tool.